


The future

by DailyLife



Series: Imagine if... [7]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future, Harvard, Ivy League, Meeting, Tours, Universities, Yale - Freeform, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if..</p><p>You and Rafael meet in college.</p><p>(still taking requests!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The future

**Author's Note:**

> We are getting places! Expect 2-3 requests to be published through out this weekend. We are still taking requests.

"I'll get you a tour guide." The guidance councilor said to you with a smile, you were spending a long weekend up in Boston mostly to look at Harvard.

You already had a full ride scholarship offer from Harvard and Yale for their ROTC programs, the Air Force was offering to pay you almost double if you graduated in two years instead of four from either school. It was time to just pick which one was better for you, you had already toured Yale and today was Harvard's chance to impress you.

A door to your left opened, a man, on the short side in tan slacks and a Harvard polo emerged smiling. "Hello, I'm Rafael I'll be your tour guide."

You shook his hand returning the warm smile, you had to admit the man was pretty attractive- probably a junior or senior towards his bachelor. "Pleasure to meet you Rafael, (f/n)."

He lead you out of the admissions office and outside, holding the door for you, you thanked him with a silent nod before walking down a pathway. "Where are you from?"

"Small town north of San Diego- Carlsbad. You?" You kept up with him well, he was relaxed, his presence was comforting which was very unsettling because you hadn't felt that of a person in a really long time.

"The Bronx." His face was settled into a probably natural smirk which did his sharp features well, he didn't seem like the usually stuffy Harvard stereotype. "What brings you up here?"

You didn't like talking about your so called great fortune of getting two full ride offers from Ivy League schools, it seemed arrogant- well selfish and you weren't even that smart. "Got a full ride offer for the ROTC program from here and Yale, just gotta chose now." 

He nodded "I gotta full ride here for the law program, it's actually a pretty good deal."

You stopped and quirked an eyebrow "How so?" Pushing your satchel back you made a mental check list of Yale's full ride plus's were.

"Free single room housing, books, tutoring, and meal plan. About 500 dollars a month to spend in the stores on campus and I'll leave here debt free." He took a few steps forward before realizing you had stopped and turning around.

You mentally went over the check list seeing that Harvard had a few more plus's than Yale did. Smiling you relaxed a little bit, this was the place for you, maybe with a new friend.


End file.
